A double-blind study of the effects of neomycin on hearing is being conducted in patients with Type II Hyperlipidemia. Patients are receiving oral neomycin and dietary regulation in rotation and/or combination. Audiologic examinations establishing baseline data are followed at predetermined increments to be related to the other study variables.